Two weddings and a tragady
by HMbookqueen
Summary: The Hamersley girls are back, two of them are getting married and a tragedy strikes for one. Their friendship is tested as are the relationships with the men that they love. Can they make it through the choppy seas to calmer waters. Disclaimer I do not know anything about the RAN or own sea patrol. Also I want to point out that I do not wish to offend with the sensitive matters.
1. wedding dresses

Kate and her three best friends, walked in to the upmarket wedding dress boutique to find her perfect dress. She had two months to go and with her being out on patrol it had not left time to find it. Nikki or Nav as she was affectionately call due to her job when she was on-board Hammersley pushed her three month old son in is pram, stopped by the window and pointed one out. It was a simple sheath style that she thought would suit her best friend and the simple laid back theme of the wedding.

"Kate what about this one?" Nikki called out to her friend  
"I'll try it. Hey is josh ok? He seems different today," Kate replied  
"yeah, I think he is just coming down with a cold. Now go and get that dress on," she pushing her friend in to the changing room with the dress.

"I can give him the once over nik, if you want?" Jessica said taking a sip of the orange juice that had been handed to her by the sales assistant. Before yelling "X you coming out?"

"What do you think?" Kate said walking in to the room, the dress fitted her perfectly.  
"OMG, X you look amazing," bomber said through a mouth full of Champaign. "The boss will be gobsmacked"

Walking out carrying the dress the girls stopped to grab some lunch.

"Do you still want me to give Josh a once over," bird asked Nikki, as the looked over the menu.  
"Yeah would you, Pete thinks I might be overreacting, I'm just going to change him," Nikki replied before getting up and heading to the mother and baby room, bird following.

"Umm Nikki, how long has he had this rash?" bird asked  
"what rash? Nav replied "he did not have one this morning, what wrong?"  
"it could be anything, do you have an empty bottle in his bag?" jess asked before taking the bottle and pressing it on to the rash. "Nikki we need to get him to the emergency room now!" bird said

Walking in to her flat that she shared with her boyfriend Dylan (Dutchy), she picked up the post she opened a letter addressed for her, the post mark stated it was from the navy HQ in Canberra.

 _Dear seaman bird,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted on the advance medical training course at navy command cairns. The course will start at 9 am on Monday 21_ _st_ _September 2015 at Barry general hospital. We wish you all the success in your endeavour ._

 _Please be advised that on completion of your course you may be seconded to a different ship with in the RAN fleet._

 _Yours sinceally_

 _J. DOE ( Navy HR manager)_

 _This has been sent on behalf of the chief of navy ._

Dropping the letter she let out a scream, to which Dutchy walked out of the kitchen

"What,"  
"I got on to the course,"

"that's amazing. How was dress shopping" Dutchy

Bird realised in her happiness she forgot all about baby josh.


	2. wedding day and new course

Bird waked out of the pharmacy caring the box that could change her life. Checking her watch she realised she was late. Stuffing the box in to her bag she ran the short distance to Barry General hospital and in to the course room, she was three weeks in to the course . She would now have to wait till lunch to discover her fate, and she had hoped to visit Nikki's son who was on the children's ward. They had diagnosed meningitis and it was touch and go but he was remarkably making a recovery, the doctors had said that it was down to bird's quick thinking they were able to catch it early, but it could still go downhill.

Bird walked into the toilets, and closed the cubical door opened the box and took out the stick that would or could change her future. Closing her eyes she breathe in and held her breath as her phone beeped to tell her that the waiting time was up. Positive. She closed her eyes again and sighed this could stop her from completing the advanced medical course. Thinking about her dates she realised she could get away with it, if she was careful. She wondered how to tell she was going to tell Dutchy. Making her way to the children's ward, she found Nikki. "How's josh?" she asked, pulling up a chair on the other side of the cot.

"He's doing well, I thank god you were with us and spotted the signs," nikki replied walking round to give bird a hug. " Umm I have a problem. Can I talk to you as a friend and not as an officer of the RAN?" bird asked. Nikki nodded "Go ahead,"

"I'm Pregnant, and I'm scared,"

"Oh jess, does dutchy know?" nikki said as bird shook her head.  
"I only just did the test. If I tell now then I'm off the advanced medical training course. If I leave now then I might not get a second chance," she replied before breaking down in her friends arms.

"I'd like to present to you finely the new Mr& Mrs Flynn.," Pete Tomaszewski said raising a glass to his former co and xo. Kate called up all the single women to the floor, turned and tossed her bouquet in to the crowd sending it on purpose in to the arms of bird.


	3. Promotions and Engagements

**I do not wish to offend with any of the sensitive matters that are featured In the coming chapters and the previous chapters . Please note that I have sympathy for those who have had to deal with them and I have tried to write about them in a sensitive way as not to offend anyone. The Treatment for Nikki's baby and time frame of treatment I have taken from the NHS (National health service-uk) website.**

Kate stepped aboard Hammersley almost two weeks after her wedding. She had a slight headache after the previous nights celebrations. Before addressing her crew and meeting her temporary XO.

She has spent week in an island paradise before crashing back down with a bump, they had being going to spend two weeks away but Kate had come down with a bug so they returned early. And she had spent the following week waiting for a letter about her promotion. It arrived two days before she was due to start work after her honeymoon.

Picking up the post, Kate walked in to the open plan kitchen-living room. Placing the bill in front of Mike, she opened the letter addressed to her.

"I got my promotion, lieutenant commander Kate Flynn, I'm to report to NAVCOM tomorrow to be told where I'm being sent," she told mike, who walked around and hugged her and placed the lightest kiss on her forehead. "you'll be great.

After leaving NAVCOM, where Maxine grudgingly told her that she would be the new commander of HAMAS Hammersley, she would have most of her old crew back but who did she want as her XO.

"Ma'am I want lieutenant Nicola Caetano, she is still on maternity leave but I want her when she comes back," she replied

Jessica, walked in after a long two weeks in the course. She and the rest of the medics had spent two weeks training on HMAS Melbourne putting the theory in to practice. She was shattered and just wanted a long hot bath. Dumping her bags in the hall, she realised the house was in darkness.

"Dutchy, where are you?" she called out before walking in to the bedroom and seeing the bed festooned in rose petals and the glow of candles. "Dutchy what are you doing?" he said as he walked out of the ensuit bathroom. "Thought you might want a bath," he said leading her in to the room, where the bath was full with bubbles and candles were lit around it.

Leaning back in to the bubbles jess sighed, it was now or never that she told Dutchy her news. Getting out and wrapping her large fluffy dressing gown around her she walked in to the bedroom where dutchy was down on one knee.

"Jess, I love you and want to spend my life making you happy, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked before swearing "dam rose thorns" making jess laugh.

"Yes. Umm dutchy, do you think one day you would want children?" she said as he slipped a blue sapphire ring on to her left ring finger. "yes of course, one day. Why?"

"Umm well I'm pregnant, about 8 weeks," she replied as dutchy enveloped her in to a hug. "that's great, but what about your course? You will have to leave won't you?" he asked  
"if I'm careful then no. by the time I'm showing I would have finished it. I only have another twelve weeks left,"

"let's tell our friends our news," he said before pulling out a dress for her to put on before they headed to the pub where the crew of Hammersley were celebrating three counts of good news, they had their old xo as CO and the old NAV as XO and now dutchy and bird's engagement.


	4. a tragady hits

**once again, I would like to apologies for any offence that the issues in this chapter may cause. I have tried to be as sensitive As I possibly could when writing.**

Jessica bird, woke up, with a start. She had felt different, something was not right. She poked Dutchey to wake him up. "Dylan, something's wrong, I need to go to hospital,"

She lay in the bed on the ward, all around her was silence as the doctors told her the news that the was no heartbeat. She broke down, and sobbed in to Dutchy's arms. Over the other side of the hospital Nikki got the news that she had been waiting for. Her son Josh was going to be discharged. He still had a long path to full health but now she could help focus on her friends, and help bird get ready for her wedding. Walking from the ward to call Pete to give him the news when she walked straight in to an ashen faced dutchy.  
"Dutchy, are you ok?" she asked  
"jess lost the baby," he replied "she might need the support of her friends, any way how's josh,"  
"OH Dutchy , how are you? And josh is being discharged, but that is irreverent compared to you and jess are going through," she said before texting Pete. "Look I have to get back, but I'll visit jess later,"

Kate stood on the quarter deck waiting for the RHIB's to return with the suspects from the FFV, and the injured. Speaking to the new buffer, Kate gave the orders for the suspects to be placed in the austere, when one of the suspects pushed Kate and she fell overboard.

"Man overboard, the boss is in the drink!" the buffer yelled "stop both engines!" before jumping over the side of Hammersley and making a beeline towards Kate. Pulling her out of the sea, Kate was unconscious, the buffer carried her in to the ward room where the medic did all the checks on her.  
"she need to get to a hospital ASAP. She has a head injury, and bruising. How long will it take to get to port?"  
"About three hours at full steam, I'll alert NavCom, full head both engines maximum revolutions,"

Kate woke up, and groaned. She felt like a tank had driven over her, looking around the room she was in, she could tell she was no longer on-board her ship. Moving her legs, she hit something, and a voice said, "your awake? Kate you had me so worried,"  
"Mike, what happened? Why do I feel like a tank has ran over me?"  
"you were pushed over-board, off Hammersley," he said, when the doctor walked in.

"Mrs Flynn, I have some news for you, your pregnant,"  
"What, I can't be," she responded


	5. news and a wedding

Kate had finally gotten used to being pregnant. She knew all she wanted was to be a wife and a mother, however, she wondered how she would juggle this with the navy. She also wanted her career on the seas, would mike be a stay at home dad while she went out and served. Walking in to the dress shop with her friends, to find bridesmaid dresses. It had been three month since Bird lost her baby, Dutchy had been her rock, he had even suggested that they postpone the wedding, but bird wanted something to focus on. It was going to be a small affair with only the crew of Hammersley, and their families.

Sitting in their favourite café, the girls talked about what was happening to them.  
"I'm going on a shore posting, well being forced on to one for a short time," Kate said taking a sip of her deluxe Hot Chocolate  
"Why a shore posting X?" Bomber asked before taking a bite of her panni,  
"Well I did not want to say, given what you've been through," she said turning to bird "But I'm Pregnant,"  
"OMG X that's amazing, I'm happy for you," bird said hugging her boss.

Reading her emails she had been told she had passed her advanced medical course and her promotion to petty officer had been approved. Dutchy took her out for drinks and a meal to celebrate and when they got home slightly drunk they both got a bit carried away and one thing lead to another. Wakening up with a slight hangover bird reached over to take her pill.

"Crap," she checked the blister strip, yesterday's tablet was still there. In all the excitement of the previous day's events she forgot to take it.

Bird walked down the aisle followed by her three friends, stopping by the man she loved. And when they were pronounced man and wife she stood on tip toe to reach and kiss him. Enveloped by the love of her friends and dutchy bird quite forgot the feeling in the pit of her belly. Knowing what this meant she whispered her news to dutchy.

 **Thank you for reading this, I am planning more stories featuring our 4 Hamersley girls. I am also planning other stories. Please keep our eyes peeled and enjoy this. I am once again sorry for any offence the events in this may have coursed.**


End file.
